


That will be the day

by Kuruccha



Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There had been days in which a small, warm hand on her stomach was enough to wake her up.</i><br/>A small analysis of Balsa, and of her relationship with both Chagum and Tanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That will be the day

There had been days in which a small, warm hand on her stomach was enough to wake her up; a small, warm hand between blankets and clothes and a quiet breathing against her back. Days in which her wounds used to heal faster, and joints didn’t hurt for the humidity of a single night on naked soil. Days in which everything she needed to be receptive was a glimpse of time and a good smell of soup and rice. Days in which she moved little Tanda’s arm slowly and then shoved him with her toe, observing the myriad of wrinkles on his forehead the second before he opened his eyes; days in which the warmth of blankets disappeared in a blink, and there was no regret.  
  
There had been days in which her reveille was a bird’s song; a melody meaning nothing but the time to get up and start her march. Days in which there could be no lingering; whole days passing by without thinking about a single thing, living on her instinct, hunting to eat and stopping just to sleep. Days in which she met no human being, nor she wished she did. Days that kept going ahead on a fast pace.  

 

o o o

 

And then, there had been days in which it was good to linger just ten seconds more under the blankets, just to enjoy the sound of life inside the cave. Days in which she woke up at the murmur of Chagum’s voice, deeper at each passing day. Days in which the air smelled again of Torogai’s soup that Tanda had learned to prepare. Days in which she discovered herself hungry, and then got up from her bed; days which – after all that time – could finally pass quietly.  
Days of wait and nights in which she fell asleep with Chagum’s little hand girding her side in the moment he thought she was sleeping. Nights in which she kept breathing regularly waiting for that sleep to come, enjoying that gentle warmth. Nights in which she dared hoping that everything would have turned out right.

 

o o o

 

There are days in which she wakes up first and Chagum’s absence becomes tangible in the lack of his breathing sound. Days in which the Shaman’s hut is cold all of sudden, and the drafts reach her up inside her bones. Days in which Balsa realizes she better set off before it becomes impossible.  
Those are the mornings in which Tanda observes her with the same eyes of his childhood, without lifting his head from the pillow, asking himself if she can see him. Mornings in which he approaches her slowly, even knowing it’s useless, and sits beside her to shove her with his toe. Mornings in which he caresses her head and Balsa lets him do it.

There will be days in which she’ll be the one laying her callused palms on Tanda’s warm skin, pushing aside clothes and blankets, breathing slowly against his neck. There will be nights in which she’ll stop and listen to each little sound, almost instinctively searching Chagum’s presence again.  
There will be days in which that feeling of loss will become more feeble; days in which she’ll be able not to think, she’ll be able to put everything aside. Nights she’ll spend alone, and mornings in which Tanda’s absence will be solid. There will be days in which she’ll decide to go back.  
  
And there will be, then, the day in which she’ll set off again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I love these characters so much I can't even express.
> 
> Originally written in Italian and then translated into English. No proof-reading, so I'm sorry if some of the sentences look a little odd. (Point me out all of my horrible mistakes, and I'll thank you dearly!)


End file.
